


As the World Caves In

by PerhapsImAKlepto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bottom Izuru Kamukura, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Master/Servant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Dancing, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), The author is a bit too attracted to Izuru, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsImAKlepto/pseuds/PerhapsImAKlepto
Summary: Servant finds an old vinyl record and decides to play it
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was fucking stuck in my head once i heard the song and it just... gave me their vibes. I apologise if this is shit or OOC this my first published work for Danganronpa. Also there's an illegal amount of bottom Izuru so i'm adding to this pile.  
> Here's the song btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS2KyK3pqj4

The world around them was in ruins because of the tragedy. Towa City used to be a popular tourist spot before the world went into ruins at the hands of Junko Enoshima. Lively and bustling businesses killed and crushed under her fists in the blink of an eye - most things in the city now were in ruins; broken and abandoned to the point no sane human would manage to consider it a place to stay for merely even a night. However, both Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda weren't exactly sane, were they?

One drove by the insane idolisation of hope and infatuation with the noirette. The other drove to cure the endless boredom that constantly plagued him. It was fitting enough they had the idea to use a broken down house as a place to stay for the night within the ruins. It wasn't much, an old bed covered in dust and slight debris from the crumbling walls, a single chest of drawers holding nothing but collecting dust and cobwebs and a single window framed by matted curtains that matched the alabaster white of Servant's sickly complexion. The only thing that remained unopened was the closet located in the corner of the room - the closet door almost falling off its hinges.

The two simply looked at each other as Izuru forced the door open to the decaying bedroom; a simple wordless conversation happened in a few blinks of an eye. Silently, Servant took the blazer from Izuru's shoulders, neatly folding it and placing it atop the chest of drawers. He shrugged his own jacket off, folding it up on impulse and placing it next to Izuru's blazer, careful not to dirty the precious clothing with his own worn rags. He turned his head and saw Izuru sit upon the bed, long hair pooling around his waist and almost touching the floor as he sat. Cherry red eyes turned to look at pale green with their usual apathetic stare.

"Servant"

"Kamukura-san"

Izuru loosened the tie around his neck slightly, brushing a strand of raven hair from his face. Servant stood silently, awaiting his next order from his master. Izuru turned his head to the closet door, gazing into the broken slats with slight curiosity in his gaze. The albino walked over and silently opened the closet door, kneeling down and picking an old vinyl record player and turning his head back to his master - who'd already grown bored once the object had been revealed.

"Perhaps there's a record somewhere in here?" Servant said, "We could play one.."

"I have no desire to listen to anything.. it grows boring and repetitive" He said sternly, sighing a few seconds later and walking over to the window. The view was just as he expected - the best view of the apocalypse someone could wish for; a red sky with buildings slowly crumbling apart in the distance, heavy smoke replacing the clouds in the sky as the scent of fire and ash laid heavy in the air. It was the norm around these parts and therefore predictable to the Ultimate Hope.

Servant continued to dig around in the closet, moving a few empty boxes left in the space and eventually reaching one filled with vinyl records. He smiled as he hit the jackpot, picking up the box and bringing it over to the already dusty bed, his non-gloved hand gently skimmed the covers of the record cases, choosing one by pure chance and picking it up gently. It seemed to be some old song he couldn't quite pinpoint the genre of. Gently, he blew on the cover which caused some of the dust to fly off in a small cloud. Izuru looked over and slightly raised his eyebrow,

"What are you doing?" He said

"Ah- i found these in the closet.. perhaps we could play one?"

Izuru paused slightly and then gave a small nod, turning his head back to the window. Servant put the vinyl into the record player and waited for it to play, static noises quickly fading into a slow, almost classical tune that brought a sense of calmness Servant had only felt whenever he was allowed so close to his master. Izuru listened to the music in temporary content, eyes turning to the side as the floorboards gave away Servant's movements. The taller man stood next to him, watching the growing tragedy bloom outside in shades of black and red. With the music playing in the background, the fear from the carnage of the outside world went away for a second - it was just them.

Suddenly, Izuru spoke up, "Have you ever slow danced before?"

Servant whipped his head to the side in visual confusion, "S- Slow danced? I can't say that i have.."

"Usually two people would dance together in a moment like this.. blissful ignorance to the world around them" The noirette said, "The music playing only adds to this"

"Are.. you asking me to dance?"

"Perhaps.. it would be something temporarily interesting"

Servant slightly hesitated before he spoke, "If.. I- If it makes you curious Kamukura-san then I'm happy to oblige! You may use me as you please.."

He offered the albino his hand, Servant holding onto his hand shakily as he was pulled close. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as the proximity between the two was closed. He could feel his body shaking and sweating from the excitement coursing through his veins- despite the many times he had been close to the long haired man, every time he was pulled close it felt like the first time all over again but more overwhelming each time. Slowly, Izuru adjusted Servant's shaking hands around his waist and wrapped his own around the taller man's neck. 

The noirette began to sway them from side to side to the sound of the music playing in the background. It was an odd sense of serenity that washed over both of them; like for a minute they were the only people alive left in the decaying world. Servant slowly stopped shaking, attempting to take over the slow dance. Red met pale green for a few seconds before they inched closed, closing the distance between them and letting their lips meet.

It was uncharacteristically intimate of them- as usually any form of intimacy was used to punish Servant for stepping out of line. However, this one time, it felt different, almost like the two could feel the layer of humanity behind the crippling despair that overtook them. The kiss was kept sweet and short-lived, Servant swore he could see Izuru's eyes momentarily grow soft as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. Small, frantic kisses and nips to slightly salty skin.

Izuru unfastened his tie, discarding the fabric carelessly on the floor somewhere. As Servant fought the urge to stop and fold what was discarded, he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his dress shirt, carefully moving the collar and diving back into the exposed skin of his neck, nipping down and kissing his neck feverishly - he was careful enough to not leave any marks that would stain him completely, after all Izuru didn't belong to him. He belonged to Izuru. Out of curiosity, the long haired man allowed him to continue, his breath slightly stifling every so often when he brushed against a sensitive part of his neck.

Soon enough, Servant found himself unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, watching it slip from his shoulders and give way for lean muscle to start showing. The albino wiped his mouth, feeling himself already overwhelmed that he was allowed to go this far with someone as great as his master. Continuing his previous actions, he nipped and kisses down his neck until he reached his collarbones, feeling the slight staggered rise and fall of Izuru's chest - it made him happy to know what he was doing had some effect on him. He wasn't being completely useless.

"Bed" Izuru said, stepping away from the albino and walking over to the bed, wiping the dust off in a lazy fashion before laying down and letting black hair spread out beneath him. It was an unbelievable sight to witness; Servant was unsure if this was his mind messing with him or that his luck had decided to play out in his favour. Selfishly wishing it was his luck, he walked over, leaning over his master and dipping his head down to resume his work. Slowly trailing his lips down his chest, pink tongue darting out his mouth to taste what he could. It alone was euphoric enough for Servant.

Deciding to hurry before Izuru grew bored of waiting, Servant unbuckled his belt and discarded dress pants to the side, leaving the noirette in only his boxers with an obvious growing tent in them. Nagito felt a sick smile cross his face at this knowledge, a pale hand trailing down his sides and hooking the rim of his boxers. Izuru gave a silent nod and allowed him to pull them down. Servant did, throwing them to the floor and lifted himself to gaze at the full complexion of Izuru Kamukura. 

Raven hair spread out below him like a blackened waterfall, eyes gone visibly softer with a faint pink tint to his cheeks, lean muscle with scars littering many places in his body. Servant felt himself shaking again, the tightness in his pants becoming almost unbearable at this point. 

"Strip" He ordered Servant, and on instinct he followed. Throwing off his striped shirt hastily and scrambling to unbuckle his belt. A sense of relief came to him as he did, slipping his pants and boxers off in one foul swoop. He looked at the glove on his hand and decided to leave it - knowing and showing what's under the glove would only ruin the mood. He ran his un-gloved hand down Izuru's sides, running it to his inner thigh before grabbing a hold of his cock, slowly jerking it. He heard a small gasp escape from above him, the same sickly smile appearing on his face as he continued. Shortly he pulled away, putting his fingers into his mouth - they didn't have anything else after all.

He pulled them out, face dangerously close to Izuru's again and kissed him as he pushed one finger into him. He felt the man underneath be unfazed to the feeling and decided to add another - feeling his body slightly tense underneath him. Servant continued to kiss him as he prepared him, moving his fingers and scissoring him in order to spread him out. The albino bit his bottom lip and sneaked his tongue into Izuru's mouth, the kiss quickly becoming more messy by the second. Izuru could feel a single line of saliva fall from his mouth, and unlike usual where he would think of it as disgusting, it only added to the desire he was feeling.

It was strong. Powerful. Enough to blur the Ultimate Hope's thoughts completely. It interested him.

Servant added another finger into Izuru, feeling the faintest vibration during the kiss. The lust and desire pulsing through the taller man was unbearable to him at this point. He broke the kiss and one by one pulled his fingers out, aligning his cock to Izuru's hole. Servant's breath was unsteady and heavy, he felt incredibly lucky to see him like this. He pushed into the man below him, eliciting a soft moan as he pushed into the heat below him all the way to the hilt.

"W..We're connected" He breathed, eyes swirling in a mad desire, "Hahahh.. i feel so fortunate.. for you to allow me to do such things to you.."

Izuru's reaction was much different; his soft breathing hitched every so often and one eye was closed from the initial feeling of entry. It was slightly overwhelming, but not to the point he couldn't handle it. Servant on the other hand was already loosing himself to the lust that had taken over his mind. It was predictable, but for once it didn't bother him.

"Move"

Servant obeyed, resting his gloved hand on his hip and spreading his legs with the other. He withdrew and suddenly went back in, starting off at moderate pace, desperate to find _that_ spot. After adjusting his hips a few times, a soft but audible gasp escaped Izuru. He quickly looked up, seeing both red eyes closed and the blush on his face increasing. 

' _He's enjoying it_ ' Servant thought, readying his hips and began moving at a faster pace before which caused an array of small, suppressed noises to fall from the noirette's mouth. The albino grinned, burying back into his neck to hear the full extent of the noises he was creating. Truly, it was too much for him.

"h..dr.." A mumbled voice came from the body below him, Servant turned his head to try and listen to what he kept repeating, however to no avail he couldn't understand a word.

"W-.. What was that Kamukura-san?" He said, moving some of the hair that was stuck to his face. Cherry red eyes opened again, dazed and soft, clearly reflecting the effect this was having on him - a complete opposite from the usual cold and apathetic stare he gave many. He felt his heart jump at the sight of it. For a few seconds, he slowed down his pace to allow Izuru to answer intelligibly. 

"harder.." He said, voice still mostly monotone, however carrying a newfound softness to it as repressed emotions were suddenly forced up. Servant obliged, inching out until only the tip was left in before snapping his hips forward and eliciting a short, audible moan from Izuru who immediately glared at Servant for what came out.

Servant offered him a small apologetic smile, "You said to go harder.. so i will fulfil your wish to the best of my abilities Kamukura-san"

The fluffy haired man continued the same rough, fast paced thrusts which drew out more delectable noises from the noirette. His eyes were closed again, face flushed from the heat generated between the two. Servant found himself lost, mind completely blank as he kept moving, everything about this was amazing to him - he felt honoured to see the Ultimate Hope in such a state. He felt heat pooling down bellow and knew his end was near - he sped up and gave it all he could, moving as fast and as hard as he could before his body wore up from exhaustion. 

"K- Kamukura-san! haahh.. i- i don't know how much longer i can last.." He babbled, hips moving in a wild frenzy.

As soon as he said that, he released, body collapsing on top of Izuru. The noirette finished with a quiet moan, his breathing shaky and slowly returning to normal. Servant pulled out of him, rolling over to lay down next to the long haired man. Izuru sat up, gathering his hair and letting it fall to the opposite side. He looked at Servant next to him who had already passed out from exhaustion. He sighed. It was predictable.

Izuru laid back down, pulling the fluffy haired man closer to him and draping an arm around him lazily. Nothing else around them was interesting. The record player had stopped long ago and there wasn't much else the decaying room around them had to offer. Izuru closed his eyes, deciding to sleep to pass time - it was the only thing he could do to pass time without growing bored quickly.

Soon, both of them succumbed to sleep as the noises of the outside world slowly tuned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i hope this is okay,, i'm very soft for Kamukoma


End file.
